Twas the Night Before Nep-Mas!
by NeptuneCPU
Summary: The story of Twas the Night Before Christmas with some slight Nep-ish alterations! if you like the original than good cuz its not changed that much from the og just some parts are changed to fit a more Neptunia like story! -NeptuneCPU


**Narrator:** _ **Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house-**_

 **Neptune:** Waaaait wait wait hold your horsebirds.

 **Narrator:** _ **Huh? What- Oh great its-**_

 **Neptune:** That's right! Your protagonist of protagonists Neptune!

 **Narrator:** _ **What is it…**_

 **Neptune:** Don't you think this is a little generic?

 **Narrator:** _ **Generic? But that's how it-**_

 **Neptune:** I think it needs to have a little more… Nep. Don't you think so?

 **Narrator:** _ **Well I think-**_

 **Neptune:** Alright from the top! But make it Neppier!

 **Narrator: Ugh… fine…** _ **Twas the night before Nep-Mas, when all through the house-**_

 **Neptune:** WAAAAAAAAIT

 **Narrator:** _ **What!**_

 **Neptune:** it's still not quite… Neppy… Why not change house to Planeptower?

 **Narrator:** _ **What?**_

 **Neptune:** Ya know, where me, Nepgear, and Histy live!

 **Narrator:** _ **But-**_

 **Neptune:** No buts! From the top!

 **Narrator:** ( _grumbles)_ _ **Twas the night before Nep-Mas, when all through Planeptower. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mou- wait that doesn't rhyme Neptune!**_

 **Neptune:** Not my fault you didn't come up for a rhyme.

 **Narrator:** _ **… What could possibly Rhyme with Planeptower that's till Nep? Hm?!**_

 **Neptune:** Hey uh.. ya look a bit fuming you alright?

 **Narrator:** _ **Just… Fine…**_

 **Neptune:** Alrighty then, so it needs to be a monster that rhymes with 'tower'...

 **Narrator:** _ **I have one.**_

 **Neptune:** Oh you do? OK from the top!

 **Narrator:** _ **Twas the night before Nep-Mas, when all through Planeptower. Not a monster was stirring, not even eggplanter-**_

 **Neptune:** Egg plants?! Blegh!

 **Narrator:** _ **Stop interrupting!**_

 **Neptune:** Geez fine..

 **Narrator:** _ **Twas the night before Nep-Mas, when all through Planeptower. Not a monster was stirring, not even eggplanter. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.**_ _**The children were nestled all snug in their beds, While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads-**_

 **Neptune:** Chimney? Children? Sugar Plums? Nuh-uh nope no way that's too original.

 **Narrator:** _ **Here we go again…**_

 **Neptune:** We need a Nep version! And It's in Planeptower! There's no chimney and Nep. Jr doesn't like Sugar Plums!

 **Nepgear:** _Actually Neptune I don't mind Sugar Plums._

 **Neptune:** Huh? Really?

 **Narrator:** _ **As I was-**_

 **Neptune:** AS I WAS SAYING. It's gotta be more Nep! Think of something Nep narrator!-

 **Narrator:** _ **IF I MAKE A NEP STYLE VERSION WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!**_

 **Neptune:** …. Uh yeah… sure…

 **Narrator: Thank you. Now let me think. Ah yes I got it.**

 **Neptune:** Alrighty then! From the top! The Neptunia Version of Twas the night before Nep-Mas!

 **Narrator:** _(clears throat)_ _ **Twas the night before Nep-Mas, when all through Planeptower. Not a monster was stirring, not even eggplanter. The stockings were hung under the tv with care, In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.**_ _**Neptune and Nepgear were nestled all snug in their beds, While visions of pudding and gundams danced in their heads. Histoire sit alone, her body repose, as the two Nep sisters had started to doze, when out on the balcony arose such a clatter, she flew from the kitchen to see what was the matter. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below. When, what to my wondering eyes should occur, But a mechanical sleigh, and eight tiny horsebird. With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!**_ _**"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen!**_ _**To the top of the building! to the top of the tower! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash on faster!"**_ _**So up to the top the coursers they flew, with the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too. Then, in a twinkling, I heard from the top, the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As she drew in her small head, and was turning around, Down to the balcony St Nicholas came with a bound.**_ _**He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.**_ _**His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.**_ _**He had a broad face and a belly protruding, that shook when he laughed, like a cupful of pudding.**_ _**He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and she laughed when she saw him, in spite of herself! A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, Soon gave her to know she had nothing to dread.**_ _**He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk. and laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the tower he rose!**_ _**He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But she heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight, "Happy Nep-Mas to all, and to all a good-night!"**_

 **Neptune:** So Histy is the person who sees Santa?

 **Nepgear:** _Histoire you saw SANTA!_

 **Histoire:** W-Wait Nepgear I-

 **Nepgear:** _Goodness why didn't you say so! I'm gonna try to catch him in action tonight then! (Runs off to find equipment)_

 **Histoire:** Oh great, and they're supposed to be asleep by now. Now they'll never get to rest like in the story… Well I'm glad most of the story was the same. I enjoy the original.

 **Narrator:** _ **You're welcome.**_

 **Neptune:** Well thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!


End file.
